


Pieces to Peace

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Drama, Dream Sequence, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has a dream while passed out, after reading the late HenryVIII's will. What's the reason behind her feelings on Jane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Anne passes out after Katherine of Aragorn reads Henry's will. 0o0o0o0

Anne finds herself in Whitehall, standing next to Henry, who is alive somehow. She looks down the hall as everyone's attention is in that direction. Jane is walkking down the isle in a shimmery pearl, damask gown; with her curly, golden hair half down with pins. At the other end of the alter is Edmund. The Prince of Wales, Arthur is there with Catalina, and a young 7 year old Mary; wearing various shades of purple(for Arthur & Mary) or gold(Catalina). Next to Mary is her Spanish bethrothed, 7 year old Maximilian, in maroon. While Anne herself wore gold, and Henry wore a splendid purple doublet. 

Anne glared as Jane walked down the isle. Jane was forbidden gold since it was a royal color, decreed by Anne. Jane thought only purple was a royal color but Anne only wanted royals to wear gold. It was obvious it was just condescending on Anne's part. "Why do you glower madam?"-Henry asked. "Such a joyous occasion, why ruin it?" He grinned at her ruined mood for ruining  this.

"I don't like her or the Catholi c father she is bringing back! Or how she sucks up to Dowager Princess consort Katherine," Anne grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"She is my brother's wife, and you shall treat her as your sister," Henry said, sweetly. But if you knew him well there was a hidden 'or else' threat underneath. And the dark gleam in his eyes meant if Anne did anything to Jane, whom Henry accepted as his brother did, there would be consequences.

Anne sighed, and kept her rage to herself for once. Publically venting would only cause her more troubles. Even though she had a son, Henry wasn't pleased for some reason. Even with Katherine not competing with her anymore. Her 1 year old son suddenly turned 10, and grew wings. As they all aged 10 years too. Jane and Edmund no longer had wedding clothes but simple clothes, and had a 9  year old son as well as being 10 years older. Anne gasped, her son had died.

Another 13 years passed, Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, so was Mary. Jane and Edmund grew wings.And Edward, the son of Jane and Edmund, was a young man now but an orphan. Anne found her belly swelling again. But everything changed at once! Henry  grew wings, and a crown flew to Edward, slowly. "Remember my will, my brothers' children are my heirs too," Henry said, flying up. "I die in peace knowing I have a son, England a male successor. After you failed to give me a healthy son so many times. But give me another heir, Anne, so my legacy will be secure." And then a beautiful, dark comdplexioned girl walked down the isle in pagan wedding dress, towards Edward. They met at the later and exchanged vows in a quick wedding. The crown paused above Edward's head, then. Then it flew towards Mary.

Before Anne could think her pregnant self ran towards Mary, and caught the crown before it landed on Mary's head. Then Anne walked over to Elizabeth, and put the crown on her head. Then Anne waved her hand, and bars appeared around Mary and Katherine. She put her hand on her stomach, certainBut a flood of water came down the isle. Edward found his best friend, Barnaby and cousin, Jane Grey. Then he glanced at Mary and Katherine stuck behind bars. Edward, leading Barnaby, dashed towards them, and lifted the bars to let them out before dropping the bars. Then he lead them to the tiny boats, and helped them in; then followed them in. Anne and her father came to the cage to see it empty; as the tiny boats disappeared down the stream, through the doors. "Where could they have gone?"-Thomas Boleyn asked.

"How?"-Anne asked. "But that is not important. Stopping them before they reach Spain is."

"I will not harm them," Elizabeth interjected.

"You will have to keep them from reaching Spain!"-Anne argued. "Or your crown, and this newborn prince will be in the tower, like the lost princes! And there will be civil war in England!"

"I will write to Francis, to bring them back alive," Elizabeth replied. She went to a corner, and came back with a paper minutes later. "Francis wants to negotiate with the Emperor, if we catch them. Those are his terms."

"Let him," Anne said, "it will save us from Spain's wrath. Because Mary can be put on the throne, legitimately if Spain invades."

"Alright, but they will not be hurt," Elizabeth agreed, going to write another reply to Francis.

Meanwhile Spanish stylpe boats returned, with Charles leading. Mary, and Edward were on another. Charles jumped off, with everyone else behind him. They drew swords, and rampaged White Hall. HenryVIII and HenryVII(from a mirror) weeped, bitterly. Anne fell down as contractions hit her. Then a baby was in her arms, Harry's desired prince, and the fighting stopped.

"We require you to sign this oath, recognizing Mary queen," Charles said. And Deja vu hit Anne, when she pestered Mary to sign an oath recognizing her as queen. Odd how times have changed. She glanced at Henry, to see his reaction, but he looked passively proud of Mary.

Anne slowly knelt, with the babe in her arms, in a low curtsey to Mary. "My grace," she said, in a low voice.

"Rise," Mary said, and glanced at Edward. She brought him forth. And took the crown off his head.  Then broke it in three. She put on crown on Edward's head(a consort crown materialized on Ciyira's head), another on Elizabeth's head(a consort crown materialized above Robert's head, suspended in mid air), and one on her head(a consort crown materialized on Maximillian's head).

Anne looked at her confused. "We are the triumverate," Mary simply said. Anne glanced at her son, wondering why he wasn't crowned instead of Elizabeth. Mary looked at her sadly before the babe grew wings, and flew away towards Henry.

"No!"-Anne exclaimed, trying to catch the babe. But it joined Henry, and the 10 year old prince with a 25 year old shadow.

"You haven't failed me," Henry told her. "I have much desired sons in heaven, and much needed heirs in England to bring England in a golden age, a camelot."

"Pick up where I was to start," Arthur smiled besides Henry.

Anne smiled in peace, after a long time. And she realized she resented, and was jealous of Jane partially because of the fear of being replaced, her kids being replaced; like she did to Katherine. She went up to Katherine and said, a heartfelt "sorry".

Katherine and Jane put their hands on Anne's head, and said "peace."

Anne woke up in her bed, in the queen's chambers feeling peaceful after a long time, if a little sore, too.

 


End file.
